The Ray of the Morning Sunshine
by Haruhi-kun
Summary: Falling in love with the Great Demon king will never being easy. Just Misaki had to learn from the hard way. Warning: M-preg, AU, Torture.


_**The Ray of the Morning Sunshine**_

**Achingly, I waited alone in a corner of the room**

**I remembered the color of your skin**

**(like) snow, falling from a violet sky, that**

**suddenly disappears when embraced. Despair**

The ray of the morning sunshine illuminated the once dark room. Misaki looked around, awaked by the sound of birds chirping and the cold breeze from the crack of the wood, caressing his soft pale skin. He rubbed his tired eyes, looking around before yawning. He walked slowly from the bed, tossing the blanket from his body before proceed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and wrapped a soft blue towel around his still slender body. He looked to his reflection in the mirror, feeling warm inside him of knowing something was growing healthy in him.

"Are you happy and excited today, my love?" Misaki rubbed his still flat stomach. Although, the baby was still small, he could not hide his happiness of having a kid of his own. However, the sudden thought of the certain man made him totally felt sad and devastated.

"_There's nothing you can do to make him happy… I think you are smart enough to grasp what I'm saying right, human…?" _

'Why I'm remembering that memory… 'Feeling frustrated, the boy put on his clothes and proceed to the kitchen. He went to the kitchen's windows and flung it open. The soft breeze from the outside calmed the boy. He looked around the kitchen, searching for anything that can be eaten. Then, he saw yesterday's bread on the table and a small bowl of honey. He went to the fireplace and lighted up the stove.

He boiled water to make chocolate drinks for the breakfast. He grabbed the bread and cut it to small pieces, eating them with the sweet sugary honey. He sat down waiting for the water to boil.

His thought wandered around on the events that happen two months ago…

~Flashback~

"How do you think that you will be accepted by the royal family? Not in a million years! Just go to the hell, Human! I will never approve of your existence in the demon world. Your existence caused the air to stink!" The demon shoved the small haired boy to the ground. The boy grunted in pain of being hitting by a group of unsatisfied demons. He curled up in a ball shape trying to fight the pain.

Suddenly, the woman, Mika, which Misaki presume as their leader, grabbed the boy's hair and pulled it up. "Do you understand that, human!?" The woman yelled in frustration. She was very angry with boy as he snatched her future title as the kingdom's queen when the king of the country announced that he would marry the boy. Her anger boiled to the point where she thought that killing this boy is an option.

"Hahaha, you little thief. I will never let you go just like that… Hit him" With that the group kicked the boy and hit him with blunt weapons. Misaki just curled his body up, protecting his seed that bloomed inside him. The baby was the symbol of his love with the man he loved, although the man still didn't know about the news. He will never let others to hurt his baby.

"Finish him. Don't let him get away. And make sure he will never utter any words about this to anyone! DO you understands?!" Mika gave a solemn glare to Misaki.

"Yes, Mika-sama… We will do as you command" The other five women, dressed in the maid uniform, bowed slightly before the crazy woman, went away to the party, laughing evilly. Actually, tonight, a party was held for the royal couples, to be introduced to the whole kingdom the new queen. Misaki had never dreamed of it to happen and really looking forward to it, but now everything crumbled to pieces.

He watched as the five maids took out a big brown sack and two black long fabrics before blinded folded the boy and stuffed the other into his mouth. He was pushed into the sack before one of the maids hit him. Then, his conscious drifted away.

~End of the flashback~

He snapped out from the memory when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly rose up from the chair and proceeded to the door to open it. A black petite man grinned to him.

"Kisa, do you need something?" Misaki pushed the door to open it wider.

"What? Do I need a reason to visit my friend?" Kisa bounced in the small house and proceed to the living room and sat on a small wood chair. Misaki followed after him after shutting the door. He also sat on the opposite chair, smiling.

"Well, you always had something you want when you came here…" Misaki relaxed his body on the comfy chair.

"Ah… you hurt me… (With his sad puppy eyes). Just kidding! I brought some bread from the bakery. I know you love to red-bean filled bun right? The bakery was baking new types of bread and this is one of them. "Kisa took out a brown paper bag from his shopping basket. Misaki lighted up in delight as he saw the bread. He really carved for the bread since his early pregnancy.

"Are you ok, Misaki. You looked sad… when you opened the door." Kisa smiled although there was a glint of worry in his face. His cheerful friend, Kisa always could read him like a book. He knew nothing will escape his observation. It one of his blessing which he used in good way.

"I'm fine. I just remembered the father of my baby…" Misaki gazed down to his hand feeling his heart constrict in pain and hurt. He knew that his hormones were one of the factors but add with the unsolved problem…

"Don't think about that bastard! If he really loves you, he already could find you. Not leaving you to go through the pregnancy alone. He was not worth your love and time." Kisa got up from the chair and proceed to door.

"Kisa, I know that but…"

"Yeah, you still love him, I know that. It's just … ah whatever! I had to return to work. Sleep and eat well. We do not want you to be sick thinking about that bastard." Kisa opened the door and shut it up. Misaki smiled to the wooden door where his friend once stood. He knew his reasoning but he still could not forget the man with amethyst eyes and silver hair that illuminated around him, making him like an angel more than a demon king itself. He sighed, he should hold his memory in place or he end up crying again.

**UAXTM**

**The day we first met is so close yet so far**

**The person I was searching is innocently laughing**

**I, dazzled (by you), without being able to see the**

**Answer lose yesterday, today, and tomorrow**

Usami Akihiko sat unemotionally on his throne, gazing down as a man bowed in his direction. It's felt like eternity had passed since he last saw his beloved face. On the night he supposed to announce his beloved to the kingdom, Misaki was nowhere to be sight. He searched everywhere he could think off. At first, he thought that Misaki was just gone to somewhere to ease his nervousness but when a few hours had passed, he began to worry if anything had happened to Misaki. However, Mika had come and shoved him a letter. A letter that fueled up his anger and could never be extinguished. Misaki had fled away and saying that he never loves him and that it was just a part of a game to him. He said that it was the revenge of killing his brother and he never forgave him for his sin.

That day, Akihiko with a fit of furry destroyed the once Misaki's room in the palace and had called his personal guards to search for the runaway teen. He needed to catch him again before caged and seal him away and never given him freedom again. He will make sure Misaki tasted his furry of being play at.

"Usami-sama, a source had said that he saw a teen nearby the border line of the kingdom in the forest of Black Oak that matched the discretion from yours, sire. He said that he saw the teen in a small house nearby the lake, washing his clothes." Yukina bowed to the Demon King.

Hearing this, Akihiko smirked evilly before saying, "Prepare my horse, it's seem I had a prisoner to retrieve." Akihiko disappeared in a black fire and landed in his room.

'It's time you learnt your lesson…'

**That insanity, that violence**

**That scar that I kiss**

**Or that seemingly broken memory**

**Or that pain to the point of sleeplessness**

**Are they things that someone can take away from me?**

**UAXTM**

Misaki rubbed his sore foot. He had finished washing his dirty clothes by the nearby lake and cooked himself a dinner. It's only three month in his pregnancy so only a small bum could be seen. Anyway, he felt content as it held the love of his beloved and his. He only hoped that the child could be delivered safely and he could avoid any risk of miscarriage. He knew that male pregnancy is dangerous and need to take care of gently and slowly. He smiled when he felt the magic that boozed from the baby while he laid his body down on the mattress. He stomach is full and he was content to just lie around, doing nothing.

He looked up to the wooden ceiling, his mind flew away trough his memory. He remembered the day he met Akihiko for the first time. Akihiko had burnt down his village. The survivors were captured and were made as slave. The women were taken to the brothel where they became sex slave there. Others like the children were made slave in the castle. While boy like him were captured to be sold on the market. Takahiro, Misaki's brother fought when the army wanted to take Misaki away. Misaki remembered when a spear pierced through his brother body, blood poured likes rain. Misaki watched as his brother lost his life slowly in his arms, tears poured down his cheek. Without given the time to mourn on his brother, he was dragged away and threw into a cage with the other kids. Many survivors were small children barely knew anything. There are a few who were close to his age but overall they were younger than him. He spotted Ritsu on a corner. He was hugging his knee and cried softly. Misaki made his way to the boy and sat beside him. The action startled the crying boy. When he looked that his best friend was still alive, Ritsu hugged Misaki. They were childhood friend. Living in this small village, they became quite close to each other. Often they played together in the evening. Now, they faced an uncertain future. Being caught to be sold to rich people as plaything was a future they refused to admit. If it still not certain, than there's still hope. Misaki looked to the other kids. They were kids that he teach and play with. Some smaller kids crawled to him, huddled together near him. He knew they were scare and already began to lose hope. In the cage, there are about 15 children and teens including Misaki. Being the oldest, he tried to reassure the kids and tried to calm them down. His heart nearly broke when he watched Hiyo, a 5 years old girl, cried and wailed wanting her mother. Misaki just could hug her and rub her back.

A journey that took 1 hour, finally reached the capital. They were brought to the castle. When the cage's door was opened, all the kids huddled away from the door. They hid behind Misaki and Ritsu. The officer tried to grab them but failed when the kids dodged.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and dragged the brats out. They need to be sort." Another officer said from behind the earlier officer. The officer called a few more officers and finally managed to grab them and dragged them out. They were handcuffed to avoid them from running. Misaki watched helplessly when they dragged the kids away. At least, they were given a shelter and a place to work. For him, Ritsu and three other teens would be sold in the market as pet. Misaki only could gaze to the sky and cried silently. This future was not he planned for. Now, he lost all his family and no future to be looked up to. In his state of depression, he did not realize that light shone from his skin, caressing his skin slowly. This had caught the attention of the ruler of the Demon Kingdom, Usami Akihiko. He just finished killing a few rebels when his sight caught the low light emitting from a brunette. He froze, not wanting for the image to disappear. Akihiko who was captive with the boy grabbed the brunette chin and pushed up. A startled emerald orbs gazed to the amethyst orbs. Somehow a small smile graced the brunette, feeling warmth.

He lost his consciousness in his state of depression and stress. The last thing he remembered was a pair of strong arms held his fragile body and how warmth seeped through his body, making him groan in content.

~0~

A furry of knock on the door awoke the sleeping boy. He did not remember fall asleep. He scanned around the dark room before directed his gaze to the main door. A familiar voice called his name.

"MISAKI! Open the door!" Misaki immediately ran to the door and opened it, revealing Kisa breathing heavily while clutching a bag.

"What? What happened?" Misaki pulled his friend inside before closing the door.

"Army from the capital was coming to this village. It will be bloody and dangerous for you to stay here. We had to get out from here as fast as we could." Kisa paced to the brunette room and pull out a bag and pulled out the clothes from the closet. He knew he had to act fast to save his and Misaki's life. They took some food and stuffed it into the bag. They wore robes with hood to avoid detection. They slowly trailed the forest, wanting to go the other side of the forest which will lead them to another village. The darkness around helped them to camouflage their black robes, making it difficult for someone to detect them. They hold hands together, feeling strength in others warmth. They will survive as long as they were together. They had one hour and a half journey to the nearest village when they heard the rumble of horse track. They froze in fright before Kisa with his quick thinking pulled Misaki into the forest away from the trail and started to run. They saw a huge stone and ran towards it and sat behind it, hiding from the enemy. They breathed in and out to control their unstable breathing from the adrenaline and the run. The sound became louder as the army galloped closer to their hiding place. Misaki hugged himself while Kisa crept closer to the shivering boy. They huddled together, praying that they would not found him. A few minutes later, the sound of galloping subside and they exhaled, relief course throughout their body, stabilized their breathing.

"Damn, they had surrounded us. They maybe had burnt down the village and captured the villagers. And it looks like they already started with the other village. There is no other way from here. We could survive a few days in the forest but I afraid they could manage to capture us." Kisa buried his head in his knees, feeling exhausted. Misaki could just nod in understanding. He knew that if he gets caught the chance he loses his baby is high. He did not want to risk his baby's life. In the state of the silence, he heard flow of water nearby. The sound gave him an idea.

"Kisa, why don't we follow the river? If we go along the river, maybe there is a chance that there is a village as people said river meant life and life meant there is civilization. We maybe got lucky and found a village." Misaki suggested.

"Good idea, Misaki! Let's go." They pulled the bag and walked to the river, slowly. They really hoped they will found a village soon.

**UAXTM**

Akihiko boiled in anger. After capturing the villagers, there was still no sight of Misaki. He gritted his teeth when he inspected the house reported by his man. It's empty and no one could be seen. He could taste the scent of his beloved from the air meaning he was not long gone from this house. It's anger him more, thinking that the boy outsmart him and had fled from him once again. He sent a troop to the other nearby village just outside the other end of the forest, searching for the runway teen. He went out from the house, sporting a glance to the villagers who huddled together before taking his horse. He ordered his guards to sort them out and took them to the capital. With the last order, he galloped his horse through the forest with a single thing in his mind; Misaki will definitely be in his hand again.

**UAXTM **

They were already walking by the river for an hour. Misaki was tired and his foot was sore. They still could not see any village nearby and they were all hungry and exhausted.

"Maybe we should rest for a while. It's not good for you to walk long when you were pregnant." Kisa plopped down on the grass by the river while filling his drinking bottle. Misaki followed him and sat beside him. He also filled his empty bottle and gulped the water down, relishing the thirst.

"Why do you think the armies attack our village? It's not like this village near to the capital nor did the village disturb the capital. Maybe they try looking for something?" Kisa intrigued.

It shocked Misaki to the core. He did not think about it before but now it's does make sense.

'But there's no way he knew about me, right? And he would never send all his troops just to catch me. Maybe it's just coincidence right? Right?' Although he denied many times in his head, he still could not erased the feeling of knowing that it might be true. After all he disappeared just like that in a blink of an eye. The feeling of anxious and scare now turned to excitement and anticipation. No matter how far they had separated, his love to the great evil Demon King still bloomed in his heart. How the tyrant king managed to worm his heart, he did not know. He's not the entire thing that nice and kind. Although at first he was cold and cruel to him, taking advantage of his slavery as the meant to force him as a sex slave, from the day Akihiko accidently hurt him resulting him to fall ill and sick for a week, he somehow changed. He never forced himself on him and he was very considered. He also allowed him to work in the castle, not liking just to be kept in the chamber like the other sex slave or courtesan. Slowly, people saw changes in the Demon King and could not help to wonder how he had changed him. It's made him blush every time the servants in the castle praised him for managed to change the once cruel king. Although he was kinder, he still loves to torture people. But it's had lessen and only the criminal and outlaw were being punished and tortured by him. Somehow, the servants in the castle could relax more and do their work more efficient.

"Misaki! Oi, Misaki!" The call startled the boy. He snapped his head to the boy's beside him and guilt crept into his heart. Kisa is someone who he met in the earlier village and he was kind enough to help him although he never told him anything about his past life in the castle. Somehow, he felt like he betrayed him.

"Ehm… Kisa. I had something to tell you…" Misaki breathed, mustering strength to tell his friend.

"OooK. What do you want to tell me?" Kisa looked to the nervous boy. 'It's must something big if he fidgets like that.'

"The father of my baby is…is… the demon king…" Kisa stared dumfounded while he looked to the boy. He wanted to deny it and said that it was a joke but somehow looking into the depth of the emerald eyes he could see sincerity and anxious.

"Oh god! How? Did he force on you?" Kisa asked in shock.

"He did not force me, maybe at first but no we did not force me after that. He was kind to me." Misaki answered.

"Then, how you was here and bloody when I found you. If he cares about you, why he kicked you out?" Kisa narrowed his eyes in detest. Although he only became friend with Misaki only just two months ago, he hated people who took advantage on the innocent boy who heart was too big to forgive someone.

"He did not kick me, Kisa. His cousin, Mika, ordered her people to beat me and killed me. Luckily, I survived as they ran away when you came to help me." Misaki explained.

Kisa sighed. "Well, now what? Do you want to go to see him or you want to continue the journey?"

Misaki did not any chance to answer when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Definitely, come to see me, nee… Misaki." Both teens looked back and froze. Behind them, stood the Demon King, his amethyst eyes bleed crimson as he gazed to the emerald eyes.

"A-aki-hiko-san" Breeze flowed around them, only the water flow and the rustle of the forest leaves could be heard in the silent night.

**UAXTA**

Slowly, Misaki stirred in his sleep. His last memory came tumbled. He only could remember when he gazed into Akihiko's eyes and lost conscious. He tried to rub his eyes but his hand was restrained. He popped out open his eyes, just to be greeted by the familiar ceiling. The sleeping chamber of the Demon king. He pulled both of his hand, not surprise that he was chained to the bed.

"Seem you had awake." A sudden voice startled the boy; he directed his eyes to dark corner of the room, the spot which he knew that Akihiko really loved to sit. Akihiko was sipping a glass of blood before he put it down and made his way to the boy.

"Aki-hi-ko-san, i-I …" Misaki was lost. He could not form any words.

"Why?" A soft whisper came from the man. Misaki blinked in question.

"Why what?"

"Why you leave me, Misaki? WHY?" Akihiko cupped the boy face and forcefully pushed it up.

"I never want to leave you. I was forced!" Misaki flinched when Akihiko tighten his grip.

"Don't fool me, Misaki. You clearly told me your feeling in the letter. Your fake confession, don't lie to me while looking innocent." Akihiko released his grip. He unbuttoned the white pajamas he made the boy wore. His eyes did not move from gazing into the emerald eyes of the person who he really loved.

"Wait, Akihiko-san, wait!" Akihiko ignored the shouting boy and started to tear the shirt. He pulled the pant leaving the boy naked to him. He ran his finder, caressed the sensitive bud while the other he licked and sucked. Misaki released a small moan when Akihiko bit and leave kiss mark near his nipple. Akihiko trailed kiss up to the boy torso before catching the plump lip. He bit and sucked, drawing blood. He fought for dominant which he easily won. Misaki could just clutch the bed sheet while trying to stop the moan.

"You should never leave me Misaki… I need to train you again or do you forget that you are my courtesan. My pet." Akihiko smirked evilly.

Misaki was roughly spread as Akihiko penetrated his entrance with his long finger without warning. Misaki screamed as pain course through his lower region. He begged for Akihiko to stop but just like earlier he was ignored. Akihiko did not waste time, just penetrated the entrance with more fingers, impatient to bury himself in his beloved body. Misaki could not think anything as pain double. He tried to wiggle away from the man just to be gripped by the strong hand. He knew it will leave bruise on his body. Misaki still could not adjust to the sear pain, just to be added when something bigger pushed into his entrance, the boy shouted in pain.

"PLEASE, AKIHIKO-SAN! Please, STOP!. It's HURT! Please, Akihiko-san." He was ignored as Akihiko increased his speed, hitting his sweet spot. Misaki could just clutch the bed sheet and bit his lips to surpass the pain. In his haze mind suddenly he remembered something important.

"AKIHIKO, STOP! I'M PREGNANT, AKHIKO-SAN!" The shout halt the man. He looked to the boy under him, shock ruled his face.

"What..?" Akihiko looked to the boy, blinking.

With tears in his eyes, Misaki said: "I'm three months pregnant. So please stop, you're hurting me and the baby." Akihiko silenced.

"Please… please hear me first. I didn't runaway. I was forced by Mika-san. She tried to kill me but Kisa saved me. He was the one who was with me in the forest. He helped me to get better. I don't know anything about letter. I never write any letter. Please trust me, Akihiko-san. I really love you. MY confession is not a fake." Akihiko looked into the emerald eyes, sincerity portrayed in the glassy eyes. Misaki cried silently in the still night. Akihiko pulled out from the boy and hugged the teen.

"Your absence made my heart gone wild. It's not the same without you here. I really love you. Sorry for doubting you. I ought to know that this is all Mika's plan as she really adamant of wanting to marry me. I'm sorry because of me, you were dragged into danger. Luckily you're alive. Please don't leave me again." Akihiko snuggled into the crook of the boy, inhaling the unique scent. Akihiko broke the hug and looked to the boy. With a snap of his finger the chain open and slithered away. He took the hand and ran his hand on the bruise wrist. In the state of anger, he had inflicted pain on his beloved which he fully regret. He kissed the bruise, guilty filled his heart. He caressed the brown locks and kissed the lip, now with passion and gentle. He casted sleeping spell and slowly the emerald eyes shut down. Misaki needed his rest. Akihiko watched as the moon illuminate the dark room and his beloved's body basked in moonlight. No one knew that Misaki was half demon and half human. He discovered this after he investigated and test his blood. To say he was shocked was beyond as he discovered that Misaki is the son of the Demon King of the south. He did not know how he was in the north, in his country not the less. But he was thankful because of it; he met Misaki and fell in love with him. As he gazed to the content sleeping face of his beloved he really hoped he will always be with him through thick and thin.**.**

**If you would be here for me, I won't make you cry again**

**I love you! This is my pledge to you**

**Connected, entangled cold fingertips**

**Even if I defy any god,**

**Even with this sin,**

**Just as long as I have only you.**

**UAXTM**

"Please, Akihiko-sama! Please release me!" Akihiko smirked as the one who put his beloved in pain, writhed on the floor, begging. The scream and begging was music to his ear.

"Please stop!" Mika sobbed as pain tripled, her sore and wounded body lied down on the floor. She shivered as her king enormous power swirled around her, inflicted pain on the wound. Akihiko push his black dagger and push to the side, cutting the belly out. He pulled out, blood sprayed out from the wound, soiling the floor and Akihiko's shirt and cloak. Mika coughed out blood and hold her bloody belly, sobbing in pain.

"Do you think you will get away? Not after you trying to kill my most precious person. Misaki never can be compared to you." Akihiko push his long sword deeper into the woman belly as Mika screamed in pain and agony. She could not do anything as she was bounded my Akihiko's black magic. Few of his courts were behind him as he pleasantly tortured Mika. Yukina and Takano just fixed their eyes on the bloody scene, void of any emotion. Akihiko pushed his black magic and it circled the female demon and grabbed her neck in painful twist. He already tortured her for half an hour already. Begin with throwing knives and stabbed her flesh.

"You should know not to cross with me, Mika. You said Misaki is filthy human. Look at you now, is your status and blood can help you? Begging like a filthy human. What can you do now as magic was stripped bare from you?" Akihiko tight his hold on the woman throat before he released her, just to fall back to the floor.

Mika coughed heavily as she regained her breath and immediately crawled toward Akihiko. "Please forgive me, Akihiko-sama. Please, give me another chance. Please!"

"Another chance…well, Mika, I had a perfect job for you." Akihiko trailed off as he gleely eyed the shock and grateful face.

"Thank you, Akihiko-sama! I will work harder, Akihiko-sama." Mika bowed low to the floor, showing her gratefulness. Akihiko's face morphed to a sadistic and evil glee as he watched the filthy demon, thanking him. Akihiko canted a healing spell just to stop the blood flow, not wanting the woman to die yet from blood loss. After all, it will be long time before she could taste the blissful death.

"Guards!" Akihiko barked, calling for the guards outside the dungeon.

Set of marching foots could be heard as three guards walked in. "Yes, Usami-sama"

"Took this filthy woman and sent her to the foremost red light district at the border of Satien. Gave her to the owner of the brothel and make sure she worked her ass as sex slave there. Take her now." Akihiko waved his hands as he looked at the woman's face, white in shock and disbelief as his words sank in her head. The three guards put on hand cuff and chains as they dragged the woman out from the throne room.

"AKIHIKO-SAMA!" The last thing that could be heard were the sound of begging and crying as the guards painfully dragged Mika on the rough rocky surface to the back castle. The once arrogant demon finally shed tears as she literally was casted away and become a slave, status lower than human servant. Akihiko could just watch with evil smirk and content as the bitch was dragged away, never to be seen again.

"It serves her right, Akihiko." Takano joined his king, smirking evilly as he remembered the pain that was inflicted to the demon.

Akihiko just sat on his throne, smirked as his loyal courts greet him.

"Well that fun." Akihiko rose up.

"Clean the filthy blood on the floor. And don't disturb me." Akihiko walked out form the room; his bloody cloak glittered as it swayed because of the walking.

**UAXTM**

The ray of the morning sunshine crept onto the once dark room. Misaki in slight unconscious state, pull the duvet upper. However, he could hear small chuckle coming from this side and his sleepy eyes popped op open. Akihiko stood there in his glory with black uniform and red cloak with a tray of food. Wait, Food. The sleepy eyes blinked a few times to adjust the image, and to say he shock would be understandable. Akihiko although was warming up to him before, never brought food to him especially to his room. He prefers to eat in the dining hall.

"It's morning already, Don't you want to get up?" Akihiko walked to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table before sitting down on the bedside. He pulled the duvet, covering the brunette which made the teens frown.

"Let me sleep for a while. I'm not that hungry." Misaki mumbled.

"I know that but you need to eat regularly. The doctor already planned your eating schedule. You have to eat breakfast now. And drank a few potions." Akihiko helped the boy to sit up, pulled the pillow and put it behind the teen's back. Akihiko eyed the swollen belly and his heart filled with happiness and proud. He caressed the belly, earning a small smile from his beloved. Misaki joined his husband, yeah husband and rubbed his belly. He had being married to Akihiko for two months already which meant he was five months pregnant. He was excited and trilled, waiting for the birth of his child. In this past two months, they worked on fixing their relationship. Akihiko had transformed completely when the knowledge of him having a child of his own sank in his mind. He became more gentle and considerate towards people especially him. Not one day he forgot to kiss him and caress him and confess his love to him. All which made Misaki more embarrassed and blush brighter. The people who worked around in the castle also could relax more now as he began to take Misaki's words into consideration. Misaki shared his view and advice him to become more considerate to people, start with saying 'thank you' to people who worth it and praised them for good work. He knew it hard to change someone but like people always said, love could change you completely. It came quick a shock when Akihiko thanks the cook who cooked his favorite dish out of the cook intention. The cook, Shika, cried and bowed lower as she thanks the king back for enjoying the dish. Well, Misaki could just smile and the smile made Akihiko's smile together with him. To say the servants around to be shock was understandable as Akihiko never smile excluding the evil smile.

Akihiko also became more possessive and protective over Misaki. He never agreed to Misaki pled of continuing his work in the royal's kitchen. Misaki was mad at first but after listening to Akihiko reasoning, he surrendered. Not that he hated to just sit around doing nothing, but he was really bored. He told it to Akihiko and he swiftly showed the garden which Misaki took liking instantly. Saying that the garden was a gift to him made him shock, but seeing his long lost childhood friend Ritsu in good condition made him speechless. From Ritsu he found out he was bought by Takano, the second in command of the Dark Troop, Akihiko's army. He got to work here in the castle as Takano practically owned his own quarter here in the west side. Ritsu also told him, his blooming love towards the man although he never confesses to the man yet. Misaki could just encourage his friend to follow his heart. What come to shock is Kisa was offered a job as army's officer under the command of Yukina. Misaki heard that he was doing fine after he was being captured together with him during the river's scene. After Akihiko knew that Kisa was the one who save him, instantly he rewarded Kisa. He met with Kisa a few times in the garden during his break and introduced to Ritsu. Saying they became instant friend could be understandable as they shared the same interest in book. Misaki could just smiled in happiness as he watched his friends interacted and together they shared stories and laughed to heart content.

"Lost in you thought again, Beloved." Akihiko caressed the pale face startled the said boy from his thought.

"Just remembered something." Misaki smiled as Akihiko's finger traced his lips. Akihiko bowed down and captured the plump lips and kissed his consort. He's side hugging the boy, pulling him to his embrace while enjoying the kiss. He pushed open the teen's mouth and inserted his tongue, licking and sucking before releasing it, gasping for air.

"Love you , e dashura." Akihiko kiss the cheek and hold both of Misaki hands and kissed them both, a gesture of respect and love.

"Love you too… Akihiko-san." Misaki blushed and smiled, eying his husband's happy face. Who had ever thought a human slave like him could grasp this so much happiness. Everything was perfect. As he gazed to his belly, in less than three months, his first child will be born and he hoped to his heart content that this happiness will last forever. Now, he could see he future path for him, and his heart and mind knew that his place is here, together with Akihiko for the rest of his life.

**Stay by my side, don't go! Gaze only at me**

**My heart burns with the love I have for you**

**By embracing one another, we won't be separated.**

**Nobody can break us apart.**

**Even if I defy any god,**

**Even if I lose my life**

**Just as long as I have only you.**

AN: Fewh~ This is one shot that I came up a few months ago. Took a while to write down the story. I never intend to finish this but my hands just worked by itself. It's a fantasy story again. Haha, people who read my other story will know that I'm a major fantasy story writer. The setting in this story I envisioned like one in kyou kara maoh just with a darker side. Yeah, the Demon king is truly evil in this story but he started to change. I hoped I managed to portray that.

I don't know if I will write sequel. Maybe on their child or more about the kingdom and others characters. Hmm… Misaki's identity also had to write down too… Well if this story was enjoyed, I might write sequel for it.

Anyway, please review! Love to hear your feedback.

Oh, the song in this story is the translation of Saishuushou. Really love that song. hihi


End file.
